KBPS Diary Session 5
Datum: 22-12-2018 Het is avond na een lange dag plotten. De boys willen slapen in de kapel. Anthony vindt de Pointy Shoe met één been, genaamd Ferdinand Elshan. Hij ligt te zijken met z'n buurman zoals altijd. Anthony sluit een dealtje met hem; Hij belooft de volgende dag informatie over de knives te geven in ruil voor een handvol cups en een gewapende escorte naar buiten. Ze besluiten op 5 cups en schudden hand en voet. Daarna slapen ze. De volgende ochtend waarschuwt Anthony Beatrice dat ze deze dag de stad nog moeten verlaten. Maar eerst gaan ze shoppen op de markt. Daar staat een kerel granaatappels te verkopen. Beatrice koopt 20 granaatappeltjes en trekt daarmee de aandacht van een straathond genaamd Passagier. De straathond blijkt gek op granaatappels te zijn en loopt achter haar aan. Daarna bezoekt Beatrice een winkel genaamd Opti-Jean. De opticien probeert haar allerlei brillen aan te smeren maar de Ogress is niet van gisteren en koopt niets. Maar de hond volgt haar ook naar binnen en blijkt daar niet gewenst. Na een stoeipartij wordt het kleine hondje door Ogress uit de zaak verwijderd. Anthony bezoekt ondertussen een krieg genaamd The Blackwater, waar een brawl aan de gang is. Een stoere man genaamt Bobbie bijt flink van zich af tegen drie lummeltjes. De lummeltjes proberen Beatrice en Anthony met hem mee te laten vechten voor een granaatappel maar ze bijten niet. Het gevecht leidt niet tot een winnaar en uiteindelijk wordt Bobbie gearresteerd. Passagier weet een granaatappel te bemachtigen en knabbelt er vredig op. Daaaaaaarna gaat Beatrice naar de kledingwinkel. Ze wilt een doublet kopen. Anthony beledigt de shopkeeper. Passagier wilt een hondentruitje maar kan dit niet communiceren aan Beatrice. Daarom tracht hij op de toonbank te springen, maar springt er overheen. Hij wordt gegrepen door de winkeleigenaar, maar hij bijt flink van zich af. Uiteindelijk koopt Beatrice een prachtig doubletje. En Passagier krijgt een lapje stof om zich heen gebonden wat kwalificeert als hondentruitje. Eenmaal buiten begint het Wild Geraas. Anthony lokt het hondje met aandacht en besluit het hondje te verminken zodat het niet achter hen aan kan lopen. Met een flinke tik met de hilt van zijn zwaard mept hij Passagier. Passagier kermt, maar blijft ze volgen, alhoewel hij nu liever achter Beatrice aanzit. Beatrice flikkert een granaatappel naar het hondje maar hij vangt de appel en slobbert hem met plezier op. Om 4 uur hadden de boys een afspraak voor de audientie in het kasteel. Ze komen met behulp van een brief van Max naar binnen. In de zaal geeft Lord Gawayn een toespraak: Geachte gegadigden, '' ''Wij hebben naar u geluisterd. De Crimi-Neil Breen, voormalig, burgemeester van Puttsborough, heeft zijn misdaden met de dood moeten bekopen. Hij was corrupt, had door zijn onkunde veel levens op zijn naam staan en toonde geen berouw. De doodstraf is een controversieel onderwerp en ligt on s zwaar. U heeft echter gesproken en wij respecteren uw wens voor rechtvaardigheid. '' ''We zijn ons natuurlijk bewust dat één actie niet voldoende is om de verdeeldheid in de samenleving op te lossen. De doodstraf is voor ons een laatste optie. We zijn in het gehele noorden maatregelen aan het treffen om de leefomstandigheden te verbeteren. Sinds de verbanning van de corrupte familie Bowthorp naar het zuiden is de onrust gegroeid en wij zijn ons hiervan bewust. Voor hun misdaden zijn jullie niet verantwoordelijk en jullie moeten er dus ook niet onder lijden. We sturen meer inspectie langs de dorpen en steden, zodat er geen herhaling van deze tragedie hoeft plaats te vinden. '' ''De crimineel Charlie Blake is aangehouden. Wij waren bereid met hem te spreken, maar zijn geweldadige methoden maakte dit onmogelijk. Hij is verantwoordelijk voor veel geweld en dat kunnen we niet toestaan. Wij staan open voor discussie, maar geweldplegers zullen worden gestraft. '' ''Tenslotte wil ik de kwestie van mijn zus aankaarten. Vrouwe Malina Leighton-Easton is in een gruwelijke daad ontvoerd door de handlangers van Charlie Blake, zoals jullie weten. Elke nuttige tip wordt rijkelijk beloond. Schroom niet naar voren te komen als u vragen of informatie heeft. '' Na de voordracht verlaten Gawayn en zijn neef Alexander de zaal en begint de menigte wat na te praten. Anthony vraagt een gesprek aan met Gawayn'. Nadat hun wapens in bewaring zijn genomen worden Anthony en Beatrice meegenomen naar een zaaltje waar Gawayn en Alexander op hen wachten. De hond huppelt nog steeds achter hen aan. Anthony stelt zich en Beatrice voor als woordvoerders van de Knives en geven aan te willen praten over de vrijlating van Charley Blake en Malina. Gawayn en Alexander geven aan bereid te zijn te luisteren naar de wensen van het volk maar dat ze niet willen onderhandelen met terroristen als de Knives. Beatrice legt voor niet een knife, maar een gewone, goede burger toe te laten als representatie in de raad. Gawayn geeft aan dat hij hij hier wel over wil nadenken, en het gesprek graag morgen voortzet. Alexandee ''' '''merkt ineens de hond op en gebied onmiddellijk een dienaar genaamd Alors om een bot voor de hond te halen. De hond knabbelt op het bot. Na wat granaatappeltjes te hebben verorbert keren de makkers terug naar Max. Max en een Knife bespreken net dat de Gier interesse heeft de Knives te joinen. Beatrice rapporteert aan Max wat er gebeurd is in het gesprek. Vervolgens maken ze nieuwe plannen. Ze gaan de Gier bezoeken next thing in the morning. De hond tekent zichzelf. Daarna keren ze terug naar Ferdinand, de Boy met één Been. Anthony vertelt hem dat Daddy Derek een dubbelagent voor de Knives blijkt maar Ferdinand boeit dit niet. Daarna vertelt hij hem dat Max nu de Knives leidt. Ferdinand '''is zeer tevreden met deze verrassende informatie. Anthony krijgt 5 cups van hem en verlaat de stad onder escorte van Eduard en vertrekt richting het Westen. Beatrice biedt haar diensten aan Ferdinand aan om de locatie van Melina uit Max te slaan. ECHTER, Beatrice gaat naar Max toe en verlinkt Anthony. Ze vertelt Max wat Anthony allemaal aan Ferdinand gezegd heeft. Max is haar zeer dankbaar en stelt vlug plannen op om deze leak te containen. '''Beatrice stelt voor Anthony achterna te gaan. '''Uit dank refereert Max haar naar Hans de Tweede, een pawnshop. Hij zorgt dat Beatrice daar korting krijgt. Hans schijnt open te zijn in de nacht en toegang te hebben tot de spullen van de smid. In de nacht gaat Beatrice naar Hans de Tweede. Ze koopt een zwekke helm en een opgezette gier voor 1,5 cup. Ze koopt ook een chainmail. Daarna bezoekt Beatrice de Gier op zijn kerkhof. De Gier wil best voor de Knives werken als boodschapper tussen hen en hun gevangen leider Charley Blake, maar wilt er iets voor terug. Hij is zijn opgezette gier kwijt. ''Toevallig ''had Beatrice die net gekocht, waardoor de quest bij aankomst al vervuld is. De Gier sluit zich aan bij de Knives. Daarna vertrekt ze richting het Westen, achter Anthony aan, met de hond in petto. Category:JLDnD Category:KBPS Category:KBPS Diaries